


That One Slytherin Girl

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [12]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver





	That One Slytherin Girl

All the fourth years and up knew you as 'That One Slytherin Girl' because you different from the rest of the slytherin. However, most First, Second, and Third years haven't really heard of you. Which brings you to your current predicament; You were walking in the halls, almost late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, there were still some people in the hallways but not much and when you turned a corner you saw two third year slytherin boys crowding a 1st year hufflepuff girl. There were a couple of books on the floor which you assumed was knocked out of her hand.

"Excuse me" You said, in the politest tone you could manage. The boys turned around

"What?" One asked

"We're kinda busy" The other asked, the people who were still in the corridor looked at us, some older students eyes were widened and excited at the thought of seeing you in action, younger ones were confused. 

"Well now you're not, leave the girl alone" You said, glaring at them. 

"And what if we don't? what are you gonna do? you're just a girl" The first one sneered, some people gasped but you simply smiled and walked toward them. When you were about a foot you're smile dropped and turned into a death glare.

"Leave her alone or i'l put you in the hospitable" You hissed, their eyes widened a bit

"How? You can't use magic outside of class! plus she's just a hufflepuff, why are you defending her? The second boy said. You quickly punched the boy in the face causing him to fall to the ground, the other looked at you then swung, catching you in the lip, you quickly kicked him in the gut. 

"I don't need magic to kick your asses" I said, then turned and gave the hufflepuff and small snake-pin that i always gave to people i help "Keep that and people won't bother you and if you need help with anything ask me" You smiled, you turned to a Ravenclaw and a Gryfffindor "Take them to the hospital wing" then you looked at your pocketwatch

"Shit" you started running to Defense Against the Dark Arts. you quickly skidded to a stop, you banged open the door, causing everyone to look at you, "Sorry Professor Lupin i was... occupied" you said hesitating, he looked at you then nodded. You sat down next to Hermoine, one of your best friends. You assumed the Lupin quickly became away of your reputation and that's why he let it pass.

 

idk how to feel about this but i think it's okay-ish


End file.
